Jewelry is one of the most coveted investments and fashion accessories and thus it is desirable to store and display jewelry in a secure manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,246 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,103 are for storage, display and travel of multiple pieces of exposed jewelry with fixed and/or limiting dimensions. The fixed dimensions are not conducive for consumer customization to meet unique requirements for style, size and classification of jewelry storage. Both U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,246 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,103 are limited to a visually obstructing display layout for the stored jewelry as the jewelry hangs in a side-by-side arrangement. Additionally, exposing decorative jewelry surfaces directly to metal or other hard surfaces such as hooks of jewelry creates potential abrasion damage from rubbing or other movement. Previous storage solutions constantly expose and subject all stored jewelry to potential damage from adjacent hanging jewelry when handling the jewelry in search of specific selections. Both U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,246 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,103 also subject every piece of jewelry to abrasive accumulation of dust and allow sterling silver jewelry to tarnishing from constant air exposure each time the protective covering is removed to access one or more pieces of the stored jewelry. Stored jewelry not immediately needed is subjected to unnecessary handling and dishevelment without purpose with loose jewelry storage in fixed containers. Both U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,246 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,103 target home consumers of Fashion Jewelry. Multi-pieces of jewelry stored closely, touching or with a high likelihood of touching is not ideal or generally acceptable for storing fine or sentimental jewelry.
Transporting pre-filled multiple jewelry storage and display mobile containers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,246 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,103 has utility only when travel requires all the stored jewelry. Otherwise, additional efforts are required to select and remove jewelry not needed for travel, creating the need for temporary storage and associated reorganizing, reattaching and/or replacing the jewelry temporarily removed from the mobile storage container when travel is completed.
Accordingly, in view of the above deficiencies in storage and display of jewelry, there is a need for improved storage and display of jewelry.